Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (2004)
Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (ハイ！ハイ！パフィー・アミユミ) is a US-Japanese animated fantasy-comedy television series from Cartoon Network and TV Tokyo, produced by Renegade Animation and Cartoon Network Studios in Japan. The show was created by Sam Register, who also serves as the series' executive producer. It aired between November 19, 2004 and June 27, 2006, consisting of 39 episodes. Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Grey DeLisle as Yumi Yoshimura *Janice Kawaye as Ami Onuki 'Secondary Cast' *Grey DeLisle as Jang Keng *Janice Kawaye as Tekirai *Keone Young as Kaz Harada 'Minor Cast' *Corey Burton as Alien (ep36), Alien Dictator (ep36), Announcer (ep38), Another Yumi (ep29), Audience Member 2 (ep38), Becker (ep24), Black Knight (ep30), Butterscotch (ep37), C.O.W. (ep29), Captain (ep13), Chicken (ep5), Citizen (ep30), Clerk (ep27), Club Owner (ep38), Conductor (ep26), Courier (ep26), Creature (ep25), Customer (ep26), Director (ep28), Director Voice (ep31), Ed (ep34), Emcee (ep5), Fan (ep32), Fan 2 (ep32), Farm Boy (ep36), Flash Backman (ep11), Fly (ep25), Garden Gnome (ep27), Geek 1 (ep5), Geek 2 (ep5), Glowing Alien Probe (ep5), Hick (ep37), Instructor (ep24), King (ep26), Knoble Knight, Kungfoolio (ep29), Lion (ep34), Manugian Leader (ep8), Mei Pie (ep27), Mime #876 (ep33), Mountain Climber (ep38), Mr. Master (ep39), Nikolai, Peter (ep5), Puffy Fan 2 (ep38), Road Kill, Rocky Sukiyaki (ep30), Sauerkraut Malone, Scar Tissue (ep4), Sea Monster (ep26), Sheriff (ep5), Skeeter (ep5), Slim (ep37), Stage Manager (ep32), Sy Lantz (ep33), T.R.A.M.M. (ep22), Voice#1 (ep37), Yak Driver (ep38), Yogi Lama (ep38), Zombie (ep32) *Diane Michelle as Blanche Duboise (ep23), Courtney (ep7), Nurse (ep15), Veronica West (ep17) *Grey DeLisle as Alien 2 (ep8), Assassination Tango Gal (ep3), Badger (ep11), Big Kid (ep11), Cat (ep6), Cat (ep14), Charity Worker (ep18), Cheerleader (ep35), Cheeseburger (ep16), Chicken (ep16), Computer Voice (ep29), Crowd (ep4), Dog (ep15), Duplicat (ep29), Evil Yumi (ep37), Fan#1 (ep13), Fan Club President (ep12), Girl (ep20), Hee-Haw Buzzsaw Gal (ep3), Homeowner (ep22), Kid (ep26), Little Girl (ep1), Ma Wall (ep28), Maid (ep38), Merchant (ep30), Mondo Swell Betty (ep7), Mr. Bajinkers (ep36), Nanny (ep33), Nurse (ep33), Old Camper#2 (ep27), Old Lady (ep28), Paper Boy (ep28), Person (ep11), Pizza Delivery Boy (ep19), Pterodactyl (ep36), Registration Lady (ep15), Rich Woman (ep16), Skiers (ep21), Slam-I-Yumi (ep30), Squirrel (ep14), Statue of Liberty (ep5), Thomas (ep35), Timmy (ep7), Tiny Spider (ep16), Townsperson 2 (ep5), Video Chess Game (ep6), Video Game Voice (ep31), Waiter (ep7), Woman Rider (ep20), Yumibot (ep4), Yumius (ep31) *Janice Kawaye as Amibot (ep4), Amius (ep31), Boy (ep20), Cat (ep14), Cheerleader (ep35), Chicken (ep16), Crowd (ep4), Dog (ep15), Duplicat (ep29), Evil Ami (ep37), Fan (ep28), Girl (ep20), Gummi Bear (ep3), Knight Ami (ep30), Li'l Ami (ep23), News Woman (ep12), Opera Lady (ep26), Skiers (ep21), Slam-I-Yumi (ep30) *Karen Hartman as Yumi's Opera Voice (ep6) *Katie Leigh as Automated Voice (ep20), Chad, Fan (ep20), Madame Blubbery (ep6), Parsephus (ep20), Pierre (ep6) *Keone Young as Announcer (ep12), Audience Member 1 (ep38), Bear (ep21), Big Foot Creature (ep19), Boy (ep20), Chicken (ep16), Crowd (ep4), Delivery boy (ep12), Domo, Domotaur (ep31), El Diablo (ep2), Engineer (ep9), Evil Kaz (ep37), Fan (ep4), Gorilla (ep11), Kazius (ep31), Leprechaun Caller (ep18), Lobster 1 (ep25), Mega Bully (ep5), Merlin (ep30), Monkey (ep21), Penguin (ep10), Policeman (ep33), Security Guard (ep1), Shark (ep11), Skiers (ep21), Teenage Boy Rider (ep20), Townsperson 1 (ep5), Traffic Announcer (ep9), Waiter (ep12), Were-Kaz (ep20) *Kim Mai Guest as Clerk (ep32), Granny (ep32), Ms. Patience (ep30), Myrna (ep34), Sales Person (ep32), Woman (ep32) *Kimberly Brooks as Jill (ep30) *Lara Jill Miller as Julie (ep39) *Nathan Carlson as Agent X (ep29), Announcer (ep15), Announcer (ep24), Announcer (ep34), Assistant Coach (ep35), Auctioneer (ep18), Biker (ep4), Bill (ep16), Blair, Blender Noises (ep11), Buffoonicus (ep31), Bull (ep37), Bum (ep38), Carnivore (ep4), Chicken (ep16), Chicken (ep30), Concert Promoter (ep33), Coot (ep5), Cow (ep29), Crazy Styxx (ep4), Critic (ep11), Cyclops (ep31), Decibel Destroyer, Deejay (ep38), Director (ep22), Doctor (ep9), Dog (ep32), Edwin Blair (ep35), Evil Anchorman (ep37), Evil Snowman (ep5), Executive (ep22), Fan (ep1), Fan (ep9), Flea (ep31), Foolish Citizen (ep30), Foot (ep31), Geek#1 (ep21), Goat (ep5), Hyena (ep16), Jarhead (ep5), Judge (ep38), Koi Fish (ep14), Koi Fish (ep31), Laundry Guy (ep19), Libnik 148 (ep20), Manager (ep32), Master Franz (ep1), Master Pang (ep1), Mayor (ep2), Mickey (ep31), Mitch, Monster (ep30), Moon (ep21), Murray (ep30), Narrator (ep31), Old Camper#1 (ep27), Old Man (ep33), Orderly (ep15), P.A.L. (ep18), Parrot (ep7), Pedestrian (ep22), Pet Store Clerk (ep21), Phil the Penguin (ep38), Photographer (ep1), Photographer (ep4), Pizza Guy (ep2), Production Assistant (ep11), Puffy Fan 1 (ep38), Race Track Announcer (ep9), Referee (ep34), Rich Man (ep16), Rod (ep26), Rodeo Announcer (ep37), Security Guard (ep35), Shovel Art Guy (ep19), Silky Lame (ep13), Skinny Man (ep15), Slick Shady (ep10), Stage Hand (ep11), Sunglass Clerk (ep32), Super Villain (ep29), TV Announcer (ep20), Tooth Fairy (ep35), Vendor (ep15), Vladimir/Lead Sucker, Voice#2 (ep37), Warden (ep19), Weatherman (ep9), Whale (ep7), Wine Glass (ep16), Zeke (ep5) *Paul Amendt as Adolescent Boy (ep20), Father (ep20), Foreman (ep22), Geek#2 (ep21), Scooter (ep20), Stock Boy (ep22) *Phil Lollar as Wacky Wally (ep3) *Rob Paulsen as Acha (ep23), Atchan (ep27), Axel (ep26), Bully (ep27), Clyde Easy Glide (ep3), Darrell (ep26), Decker (ep24), Dog (ep15), Dr. Mysto (ep17), Electric Slide Guy (ep3), Fan#2 (ep13), Flash Backman (ep28), Frenchman (ep33), Lead Pup (ep33), Li'l Acha (ep23), Lobster 2 (ep25), OC Watley (ep27), Old Zillionaire (ep10), Opera Guy (ep26), Peavley (ep15), Phantom (ep25), Policeman (ep15), Professor Marvelous (ep13), Robot (ep13), Timmy's Father (ep7), Waiter (ep25) *Sandy Fox as Harmony, Medusa (ep31) *Will Ryan as Alien 1 (ep8), Beefeater (ep33), Butler (ep33), Courier (ep28), Defensive End (ep35), Male Voice (ep28), Mechanic (ep27), Muscle Bound Guy (ep35), Old Camper#3 (ep27), Radio (ep27), Reporter (ep28), Riptide's Coach (ep35), Rumaki (ep27), School Boy (ep33), Sumo Wrestler (ep34), Wall, Wasabi (ep34), Zeke (ep6) Category:Cartoons Category:2004 Cartoons